A wearable device is a computer that is incorporated into items of clothing and/or accessories, e.g., bracelets, pendants, etc., and typically can comfortably be worn on the human body. Generally, wearable devices have some form of communications capability, e.g., Bluetooth or the like, and will allow the wearer access to local and global computers via a wired or, usually, a wireless, network. Data-input capabilities are also a feature of such devices. Examples of wearable devices include watches, glasses, contact lenses, e-textiles and smart fabrics, headbands, beanies and caps, jewelry such as rings, bracelets and hearing aid-like devices.